This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Cellular therapy is a potential technique under study for repair of kidneys damaged by disease. In order to effectively develop such approaches, an understanding of the development of the metanephric kidney is essential, particularly for directing human embryonic stem cells towards renal precursors.